


Dear Hank

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag, Hawkeye's thoughts after "Comrades in Arms".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Hank

It wasn't that she was married that made him rethink the night shared. He'd slept with one or two married women before. Sometimes he'd tried to get two at once.

No, it was the fact that it was Margaret. Even before he hashed it out loud with B.J. he'd known that his entire reaction was built around that. Margaret, tough as nails and ten times the man he ever wanted to be, was untouchable.

She had to be untouchable, because otherwise, he was going to fall and never get out again. He'd walked the broken heart road, and he didn't want her paving it for him. Adding in that she'd been emotionally compromised as well as inebriated just made him a little sick for what he'd done. Even her 'Dear Hank' letter, telling him it had mattered in good ways to her hadn't really dented that.

Maybe some day…

…but no, there would be no other woman like her. And she was as Army as he was Crabapple Cove.

It could never work with her, and there just wasn't anyone that could measure up to what he saw in her.


End file.
